Talk:Takemaru
Name meaning What could his name mean? Setsuna = moment/short-lived(?); Take = violent/warrior; Maru = circle/whole thing. Could this mean "short-lived human warrior"? Ryoga (talk) 12:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Setsuna can be meant a moment or short moment, can be translated both. No means of or 's, Take means fierce or violent, Maru means circle. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:38, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Japanese often add 'Maru' this word after the name, usually used by males. " Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Since maru is used as a surname by males, does his name mean "short-lived fierce man" or something like that? Ryoga (talk) 12:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If you say so, that should be mean implied name meaning, not literal name meaning after all. For some reason the Japanese and Chinese names can be translated oddly, that's clearly show that they aren't normal words and should be categorized as people's names. My actual name also come out strange, my family name means 'mournful' and the rest means 'best best'. And yeah, Maru this word can't be consider as surname, it often placed at the back of names, just like Sesshomaru, Juromaru or Kageromaru. Those 3 characters don't have any surnames, just simply a name. Note:Chinese names, Japanese names and Korean names only consist of family names and own names, the family names always situated at the front of own names. But English translation always change the position between the names. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Would Setsuna no Takemaru be translated to Tekemaru from Setsuna? Because in most cases, during the edo period, most people didnt have surnames unless they were from huge wealthy families so they just used wher they were from. I think that this is the case for Takemaru because he has 'no' between Setauna and Takemaru, 'no' is a partical and is used between a Noun and a Noun (noun の noun) for example: Nihon no ie (Japanese house)' This uses 'no' to describe the second noun. 'Haruka no neko (Haruka's cat)' 'no' can also be used to show onwership, in which i think is happening here, the first noun is the owner of the second noun, Setsuna (a village maybe) own's Takemaru (a person from the village). Tell me what you guys think? XXChirushiXx 07:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, exactly. Setsuna no Takemaru means Takemaru of/from Setsuna. When I took the meanings of both the words and combined them, I got something like "short-lived human warrior". Setsuna actually means "split second" but that meaning can't be used or doesn't fit in here, I think. Ryoga (talk) 12:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Setsuna shouldn't be included in his name meaning, because it's just the name of a province. It isn't really part of his name at all, it's like an epithet. So translating it wouldn't do you any good.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀]][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Setsuna no Takemaru...same case as Rasetsu no Kansuke. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :@Suzaku: That would give us the meaning "warrior" :) Ryoga (talk) 15:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::So, I asked an online friend of mine, who lives in Japan, and he said it literally means "fierce circle". The no and maru just add to its fierceness and the former also gives it a Heian-feeling, he said. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 04:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Well if he's just translating the kanji directly, I guess that's what you'd get; but "maru" is just a suffix used by young samurai and shouldn't be translated literally.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also, it appears that I was wrong. Setsuna does not appear to be a province, and is simply the name of his family. So "Takemaru of Setsuna" is more like "Takemaru of the Setsuna clan," I'm assuming, since it appears to be a surname.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC)